¡Malditos turistas!
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: El alcalde Dewey vuelve el templo una atracción turística. Esto no le gustará nada a la gemas.


_¿Qué puedo decir de este fic? A pesar de lo que el titulo y el summary pudieran sugerir, no es de comedia, no específicamente. La idea me llegó hace un tiempo y realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente quería escribirlo.  
¿De qué trata? Yo sé de lo que trata y no sé cómo describirlo, supongo que lo pueden leer y sacar sus propias conclusiones. O quizá sólo tenga sentido para mí._

 _Le dedico el fic a **MontanaHatsune92**_

* * *

 **¡Malditos turistas!**

La pizzería estaba abarrotada de gente, como si fuera uno de esos días festivos o como si fueran vacaciones de verano. Gente llegaba de otras ciudades, vestidos para pasar un día de playa. Muchos murmullos se oían en el restaurante mientras una de las hermanas Pizza iba de un lado a otro atendiendo a los clientes. Una conversación resonaba entre tantas.

Era una mujer y un joven sentados en una mesa; el plato de la mujer con un par de orillas de pizza sin terminar y un gran vaso de limonada con hielo; el joven, por su parte, tenía las pizzas a medio comer y un refresco casi vacío que continuaba sorbiendo. La mujer estaba sumergida en lo que contaba, sin fijarse en las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, haciendo ademanes con las manos y riendo musicalmente, mientras que el joven asentía cada cierto tiempo. Cualquiera que los viera de lejos pensaría que ella hablaba sola y que él no sentía ni el más mínimo interés hacia la persona que tenía enfrente.

—La Torre inclinada de Pisa ¡pero eso no es una pizza!— la mujer dio una risotada—. Todos me observaron como si estuviera loca, ¡pero tenía que comprobarlo! ¡¿no lo crees así?! Oye, quizá te lleve algún día conmigo.

—Eso sería muy emocionante.— dijo el chico, irónicamente sin mostrar emoción, dejando su envase de refresco de lado para después cruzar los brazos y hundirse en su asiento.

—Ahora mismo vamos directo a Nueva York, quiero decir, ya he estado ahí, pero no está mal ir de nuevo. Sé que no son vacaciones pero quizá podría llevarte, serían sólo unos días.

—No, estoy bien.— habló el chico, casi como un reproche, pero después se arrepintió de sus palabras—. Quizá en otra ocasión.— agregó suavemente.

—Hablando de vacaciones, ¡observa este lugar!— la mujer señaló a todo el establecimiento—. Está llenísimo. ¿Se celebra algo?

—No que yo sepa.

Ella tomó su helado vaso de limonada, bebiendo hasta casi terminarlo. Ya se iba a ir.

—¿Fuiste a ver a papá?— preguntó el joven de repente. Ella lo observó, perpleja.

—¡Ja! Sí, pero, créeme, es difícil hablar con ese hombre.— dijo, de buen humor—. Al menos me dijo cómo ibas en el colegio. Sigues siendo un rebelde, igual que yo.— se bebió el resto de la limonada—. ¿Siempre es tan aburrido?

—Sí.— coincidió.

—Pfff, veo que no ha cambiado. Nunca tiene tiempo para algo más que no sea su trabajo. En fin, creo que es hora de que me marche.— le sonrió al chico frente a ella, pero éste permanecía serio, con la miraba hacia abajo.

La mujer cambió su expresión, se levantó de su asiento, con dificultad al tener varios meses de embarazo, y se acercó al costado del joven, inclinándose hacia él.

—Ven conmigo.— le pidió en tono entristecido, con ojos amables y compasivos.

¿Cuántas veces tenían que repetir esta conversación?

—Yo pertenezco aquí.— respondió, no interesado en el tema.

—Pues bien.— ella le dio un fuerte abrazo, seguido por un sonoro beso en la mejilla y después se irguió para retirarse—. Vendremos a verte en verano, nos quedaremos unos días. Hasta entonces.— se giró, dirigiéndose a la salida—. Adiós a ti también, Jenny.— se despidió de una adolescente que los había estado espiando.

—Adiós señora.— se despidió Jenny, avergonzada. Había estado escuchado la conversación de ambos desde el principio, espiándolos disimuladamente desde la mesa de al lado.

Los jóvenes observaron cómo la mujer llegaba a la salida, donde la esperaba un hombre, el que era ahora su esposo; este hombre alzó la mano para despedirse del chico con el que su mujer había estado hablando, después ambos se fueron tomados de la mano.

—Sigue siendo tan genial como la recordaba.— comentó Jenny a su amigo Buck—. Recuerdo cuando eramos pequeños y ella nos llevaba a comprar helados. ¿Por qué no viene más seguido?

—Sólo venía de paso.— dijo él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que esperaba un bebé? ¿será niño o niña?— preguntó con algo de emoción.

—Ella quiere que sea una sorpresa.

—¡No puedo esperar a conocerla! ¡estoy segura de que es niña!— exclamó, pero Buck no mostraba nada de emoción. Buck siempre era frío, pero esta vez era diferente, Jenny se dio cuenta—. Oye, sé que yo siempre he dicho que tener una hermana es algo terrible, pero seguro no será lo mismo contigo.

—¿Por qué hay tanta gente?— cambió de tema, observando a los múltiples turistas que llegaban y salían.

—¿No te has enterado?— dijo ella con sorpresa—. Tenemos una nueva atracción turística, por eso está viniendo tanta gente. ¡Tenemos muchos clientes! Seguro que mi papá me comprará el auto que quería si al negocio le sigue yendo tan bien.

—Te lo compraría si te pusieras a trabajar también.— dijo Kiki, la hermana de Jenny, que pasó rápidamente por ahí. Se veía exhausta por trabajar toda la mañana.

—¿Una atracción turística?— preguntó Buck.

—Sí, fue idea de el alcalde. Creo que a tu padre al fin le sale algo bien para varear.— comentó la chica. Buck no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo desvió la mirada.

Jenny se sintió mal al verlo, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo no estaba bien con su amigo. Se fue a sentar en la misma mesa que él, ocupando el lugar donde antes había estado la madre. Jenny tomó la mano de Buck.

—Creo que deberías ir a ver a tu papá.— le dijo, en tono apacible, con empatía.

—... Sí.— murmuró bajito, sintiendo un hueco en su pecho que le hizo estrechar la mano de Jenny más fuerte.

.

Steven se encontraba en su casa, sentado frente a su cama, jugando videojuegos, en una emocionante partida. Acababa de amanecer y no tenía muchas cosas qué hacer esa mañana, pensó que podría relajarse.

—¡Steven! ¡Steven! ¡Steven!— gritó Peridot, muy asustada, corrió a gatas por las escaleras y casi se le abalanzó encima al niño.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Peridot?! ¡¿qué ocurre?!— se alarmó Steven, tratando de calmar a su angustiada amiga.

—¡Nos atacan!— gritó, ocultándose tras el niño, asomándose un poco a la ventana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿quién nos ataca?! ¡Ahhh!— se asustó también—. ¿Es algún monstruo? ¿Es Malaquita? ¡Ay no! ¡no me digas que es el Cluster!

—No.— respondió Peridot, poniendo mala cara—. ¡Son humanos! ¡nos están invadiendo con unas armas que emiten luz!

—¿Qué?— Steven se extrañó, se asomó por la ventana, sintiéndose confundido al descubrir mucha gente fuera de su casa.

—No nos atacan.— habló Perla, que estaba parada en la sala. Peridot y Steven le prestaron atención, ella parecía molesta—. Son sólo turistas tomando fotografías.

—¿Qué es un turista?— preguntó Peridot, sin entender.

Steven bajó hasta donde estaba Perla, la miró por un momento y después corrió hacia la puerta, salió y notó que habían varias familias en traje de baño paseando frente al templo.

—Nunca vienen tantos.— se dijo Steven—. En realidad, nunca vienen a esta parte de la playa. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Garnet estaba sentada en el sofá, silenciosa como siempre; volteó a mirar a Steven y habló:

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que no se queden.

—Sólo hay que salir y pedirles cordialmente que se vayan.— sugirió Perla, dirigiéndose a Garnet—. Acompáñame, Garnet.

—No.— dijo la fusión.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué no?

—Muchas cámaras.— mencionó Garnet—. Ve tú.

—Agh. Está bien.— se resignó—. Momento, ¿dónde está Amatista?

Steven y Perla salieron al porche, buscaron con la mirada y rápidamente encontraron a Amatista exhibiéndose entre los turistas, cambiando de forma mientras permitía que ellos la fotografiaran.

—¡Amatista!— la regañó Perla, al tiempo en que saltaba hasta ella. Al aterrizar, los turistas exclamaron, asombrados, después siguieron fotografiando—. ¿Qué haces llamando la atención de estos humanos?

—Relájate, Perla. Es muy divertido.— dijo Amatista, convertida en el "Puma Púrpura" mostrando grandes músculos.

—No es divertido, ellos no deberían estar aquí.— dijo Perla con seriedad. Caminó hasta un tumulto de personas, dio unas palmadas para llamar su atención y habló fuerte y claro—. Escuchen, humanos, ustedes no pueden estar aquí. Esta área es peligrosa, por no decir privada.

Pero sus palabras fueron parcialmente ignoradas por la gente, cosa que la molestó.

—Tómese una foto conmigo.— le dijo un pequeño niño a la perla.

—No.— contestó ella con suavidad, decepcionando al pequeño.

Perla caminó hacia Amatista y la arrastró de regreso a la casa, no queriendo que ésta mostrara más sus poderes frente a humanos. Cuando entraron a la casa, Peridot las esperaba.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿lograste ahuyentarlos?— preguntó Peridot.

—Ni siquiera me escucharon.— respondió con enfado.

—Eso será un problema.— dijo Garnet.

En ese momento entró Greg por la puerta, cargando un periódico, parecía inquieto.

—¡Chicas, ¿ya se enteraron?!— exclamó Greg, agotado por haber corrido hasta la casa, señaló el periódico—. ¡Este lugar es una zona turística!

—Sí, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso.— dijo Amatista, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué sucedió? Explica esto.— exigió Perla.

Garnet se acercó a Greg, ella tomó el periódico y se puso a leerlo. En él había una fotografía de la estatua del templo, decía que había sido declarado atracción turística.

—¡¿Quién aprobó esto?!— preguntó Perla.

—El alcalde Dewey.— dijo Greg.

—Obviamente.— comentó Garnet.

—¡¿Pero quién le dio el permiso?!— volvió a gritar Perla.

—Yo... quizá haya firmado algo.— dijo Amatista, despreocupada. Los demás la miraron de forma acusatoria—. ¿Qué? ¡Vamos! ¡Piénsenlo! Podríamos sacar dinero de esto.— se acercó a Steven y le dio un codazo—. Creo que alguien quiere una consola nueva.

—No lo sé, Amatista.— dijo el niño.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Perla la abrió, sólo se trataba de un turista.

—¿Me permite su baño, por favor?.— pidió el hombre, que parecía que ya no aguantaba las ganas.

—¡Es un dolar!— intervino Amatista, poniéndose al frente y recibiendo el dinero—. Es al fondo a la izquierda.— señaló. El sujeto salió corriendo al baño.

—Amatista, no quiero que mi baño se vuelva un baño público.— dijo Steven, mortificado—. Ya tengo suficiente con Peridot.

—¡¿Qué dices de mí?!— se molestó la mencionada.

—No voy a permitir esto más tiempo.— dijo Perla.

—¡Vamos, Perla!— se quejó Amatista—. ¡Con el dinero de Greg no nos alcanza para pagar todo!

—Oye.— se ofendió Greg.

—A ti no te importa el dinero, sólo quieres presumir.— le dijo Perla a Amatista.

—¡A ellos les gusta fotografiarme! ¡¿qué hay de malo en eso?!

—Lo malo es que aquí no pueden estar.— habló Garnet—. Es muy, muy peligroso.

—¿Pondremos la cerca de nuevo?

—No, seguro hay otra solución.— dijo Perla.

—Deberías ir a hablar con el alcalde.— sugirió Greg.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer.— Perla caminó hacia la salida.

—... Voy contigo.— Garnet se apresuró a alcanzarla.

—Yo voy.— anunció Steven, pero no pudo moverse de su lugar ya que Garnet se lo negó.

—No... Mejor quédate y ve que Peridot y Amatista no se metan en problemas.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamaron las dos gemas, molestas.

Perla y Garnet salieron de la casa.

.

En la oficina del alcalde, Bill Dewey se la pasaba trabajando, firmando algunos papeles, atendiendo llamadas importantes. Era increíble que se pasara el día haciendo aquello, pero no había opción. Últimamente la ciudad estaba pasando por una crisis económica. Es entendible, más que una ciudad, era más bien un pueblo pequeño, con pocos habitantes. Es una ciudad pesquera, pero últimamente los peces abundaban poco, el comercio estaba cayendo. No importaba, no debería importar, ¿pero de qué se mantendrían los ciudadanos? Ya no venían gentes de otras ciudades a gastar su dinero, los restaurantes locales ya no recibían muchas ganancias, eso lo mortificaba porque eran sus vecinos, después de todo.

Creía al menos haber resuelto esa parte del problema. Pero a pesar de eso no se sentía del todo bien, no ese día. Realmente no quería salir de su oficina en toda la tarde.

Tocaron la puerta. Esto lo frustró un poco, realmente tampoco quería ver a nadie. Trató de llenarse de ánimo, recomponiéndose para recibir a su visita, sea quien sea.

—Adelante.— dio permiso de entrar, al tiempo en que se acomodaba la corbata. Las visitantes entraron—. Ah, señoritas, ¿qué las trae por aquí?— preguntó, ocultando perfectamente su sorpresa al ver a dos de las Crystal Gems.

—Buenos días, alcalde Dewey.— habló Perla, tratando de mostrarse educada. Garnet, a su lado, sólo cruzó los brazos y se quedó callada.

—Pueden tomar asiento, por favor.— sugirió el alcalde, señalando los asientos.

—Oh, no, no. Así está bien.— Perla decidió ir directo al punto—. Venimos a decirle que al parecer ha habido una pequeña equivocación.

—¿Equivocación?— se confundió Dewey.

—Así es. Ja, ja.— soltó unas risas, como si le restara importancia. Esto provocó que el alcalde su pusiera un poco nervioso—. Verá, aparentemente nuestro templo se volvió un... un sitio para atraer turistas.

Dewey lo pensó un poco para finalmente responder.

—Así es. Resulta que esa gran escultura de la mujer gigante es un gran monumento histórico, fue tonto de mi parte no haber apreciado su valor antes.— habló el alcalde con orgullo.

—Sí.— dijo, fingiendo que entendía todo lo que le decía—. Por lo que espero que entienda es que las personas no deben acercarse.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó, algo confundido, preocupándose en el fondo.

—Que queremos a todos los turistas fuera del área.— dijo la gema, cruzando los brazos, un poco irritada por el hecho de que él no comprendía algo tan obvio—. Nuestro templo no puede ser una atracción turística, es nuestro templo, no de la ciudad.

— Pe... pero...— buscó entre los papeles de su escritorio—. Su amiga morada firmó un contrato.— señaló, alzando la hoja con la firma que finalmente había encontrado. Dejó de lado su alteración y se puso serio—. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que su propiedad sea un espacio publico.

—Pues lamento informarle que ella no tenía permiso de hacer eso.— ella se puso más seria—. Así que el contrato debe quedar anulado.

—Nuestro lado de la playa suele ser peligroso.— habló Garnet—. Alguien podría dañarse, además no me gusta sentirme observada.

El alcalde resopló con frustración, se puso de pie y giró hacia el ventanal, observando las olas de la playa mientras escogía las mejores palabras para argumentar.

—Verán, la ciudad necesita sustento económico, estamos en una crisis y yo no soporto las crisis.— se giró hacia las damas—. Ni siquiera el parque de diversiones del señor Sonrisas atrae turistas suficientes, la ciudad necesitaba algo nuevo qué exhibir. Miren por ustedes mismas, ahora vienen tantos visitantes a Ciudad Playa, esto beneficiará a los negocios. Incluso estoy pensando en abrir una tienda de recuerdos.

—¡Debe estar bromeando!— se molestó Perla, llevando sus manos a la cintura y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Disculpa?— se ofendió el alcalde.

—¿Todo esto sólo para ganar dinero? Está bien, pero no lo haga a consta de nuestro templo, ¡no lo voy a permitir!

—Tranquila, Perla.— dijo Garnet, sin moverse de su lugar ni intervenir demasiado.

—¿Prefieres que la ciudad esté en la ruina?— Dewey se molestó también.

—No es asunto nuestro, usted debería encontrar otra forma de ayudar a su ciudad, por algo es el alcalde, ¿no?— habló en tono despectivo.

—¡Tal vez sería mucho más sencillo si ustedes no se la pasaran destruyéndola!— exclamó el alcalde.

—Oh, perdona que nos la pasemos salvando a los ciudadanos.— dijo ella con sarcasmo—. ¡Claramente hacemos más de lo que usted hace!

—Será mejor que salgan de mi oficina, ahora.— ordenó, enojado.

—¡Pero si aún no llegamos a un acuerdo!— se alteró Perla.

—No hay nada qué acordar. Su amiga firmó un contrato, el templo es una atracción turística ahora.

—¡Oh! ¡algunos humanos son tan poco razonables!— gritó ella—. Nunca tuve este problema con William Dewey.

—¡Pues siento no ser como mi tátara-tátara-tátara-tátara abuelo!

—¡Al menos él era respetuoso!

—¿Me está llamando irrespetuoso? ¡tú eres la que entra a mi oficina a gritarme y exigir que rompa un contrato legal!

—No sabes de lo que hablas, ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras por ese estúpido papel firmado? ¡No es así! No sé por qué alguien te elegiría como alcalde, tal vez si hubieras cuidado la ciudad, como dices que haces, no tendrías que usar métodos desesperados.

—Hago lo mejor para esta ciudad.— dijo en tono seguro y autoritario.

—¡Su ciudad no me interesa! ¡sólo regresenos nuestro templo!— Perla golpeó el escritorio, muy enojada y harta de la situación—. Si su amada ciudad y su cuestionable trabajo como alcalde es tan importante para usted, haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero no nos involucre en eso.

—¿Y si me niego?

—¡¿Acaso no le importa nada más que su tonto trabajo como alcalde?!

Bill Dewey estaba furioso, pero no sabía qué responder ante eso. Aceptaba que estaba afectando a la familia de Steven, pero tenía que pensar en el resto de la ciudad y en cómo se beneficiarían. Pero la enojada mujer delante suyo lo hacía dudar. Ella se veía muy molesta, mucho más de lo que alguna vez haya visto de su parte. Ella no iba a ceder, él tampoco. Ya no tenía remedio.

—Se acabó.— interrumpió Garnet finalmente, poniéndose frente a Perla—. Es todo.

—¡Pero, Garnet!— exclamó la aún enfadada perla—. ¡Aún no...!

—Ya basta. Es hora de irnos.— dijo la fusión, dirigiéndose a la salida. Perla se vio obligada a seguirla.

El alcalde Dewey se sentó en su silla, sintiendo una furia que poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Por su mente pasó todo lo que había ocurrido, había pasado tan rápido. Él realmente... la había hecho enojar mucho, la había ofendido, insultado, faltado al respeto. Se sentía como una escoria. Se sentía aún peor que al principio. ¿Toda su vida siempre tenía que ser tan difícil?

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sintiéndose devastado.

Afuera, por el pasillo iba caminando el joven Buck Dewey, con la intención de ver a su padre. No es que tuviera algo qué decirle, sólo... sólo quería ver cómo estaba. Debía admitir que se sentía tonto, odiaba visitar a su padre al trabajo, pero...

—¡No lo puedo creer!— exclamó una mujer que pasó al lado de Buck, el chico la reconoció. Era esa tal Perla que se dirigía a la salida junto a Garnet.

—Deja de preocuparte.— dijo la fusión, infinitamente más calmada que su compañera.

—¡Tendremos que poner la cerca de nuevo!— gruñó Perla—. ¡Fui una tonta al creer que él era una persona razonable!

Buck observó, curioso, a ambas mujer marcharse. No entendía qué es lo que causaba el alboroto, pero se llenó de una preocupación que no dejó ver.

Buck siguió su camino hacia la oficina del alcalde, al lado de la puerta estaba una hermosa secretaria y una mujer anciana que limpiaba el suelo.

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó la conserje, muy curiosa por el chisme.

—No lo sé.— habló la secretaría, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, dejando el teléfono para conversar con la otra mujer—. Una mujer enojada, es obvio.

—Es la segunda hoy.— dijo la conserje, conteniendo una risa.

El joven, que estuvo por tocar la puerta para entrar, se detuvo de inmediato. Recargó su frente a la puerta y escuchó.

—Mala suerte supongo.— dijo la secretaria, con ganas evidentes de seguir hablando al respecto.

—Ésta estaba MUY enojada.— dijo la conserje.

—Pudo ser peor.— dijo la secretaria, haciendo gesto pensativo—. La de esta mañana no sólo estaba enojada, salió llorando.

Muy tarde se dieron cuenta ambas mujeres que Buck Dewey, el hijo del alcalde, las estaba escuchando. Ellas se avergonzaron completamente, pero no pudieron decir nada para disculparse, él ya se estaba yendo de ahí, caminando a toda prisa hacia la salida.

.

En la mañana del día siguiente, Buck se encontraba nuevamente en la pizzería, con un plato de pizzas sin terminar y un vaso de limonada con hielo. Él se encontraba completamente solo en el mismo sitio que había ocupado el día anterior. No hacía nada, se la pasó pensativo mientras observaba el par de cubos de hielo derretirse en la limonada.

La añoranza no le servía de nada, ni pensar en los días que fueron y los que pudieron haber sido. Pero podía seguir pensando en ello, aún cuando le doliera el hecho de que las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas con su madre, ella tenía una vida nueva ahora. Se acabó.

Jenny se sentó frente a su amigo, mostrando una cara de preocupación.

—Buck, por favor.— habló, mortificada—. Dime algo.

Ella trató de tomar la mano de su amigo, pero éste la apartó. Lo que realmente quería era estar solo, sentía que no necesitaba la lástima de las personas, mucho menos de Jenny. Pero Jenny estaba llena de angustia, su amigo no le había hablado desde ayer, no había hablado con nadie. Era como si... como si estuviera triste.

—¡Es tan molesto!— exclamó Kiki, que se acercó a ellos.

—¿Ah? ¿qué ocurre?— preguntó Jenny a su hermana. Buck prestó atención, con curiosidad.

—¡Ayer al negocio le iba tan bien!— se quejó.

Jenny y Buck miraron con atención el lugar por primera vez en el día, dándose cuenta de que había considerablemente menos personas que el día anterior.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?— preguntó Jenny, sorprendida.

—¡El alcalde Dewey es un incompetente, eso fue lo que ocurrió!— acusó Nanefua, abuela de las chicas.

—Abuela.— trató de calmarla Kiki.

—Mírenlo por ustedes mismas.— la anciana extendió un periódico hacia sus nietas, estas lo tomaron y leyeron.

La noticia decía que Ciudad Playa era un fraude, que el monumento histórico que supuestamente tenía siglos de antigüedad era en realidad una falsificación hecha de madera y cartón, todo elaborado para engañar a los turistas.

—Eso no tiene sentido, he estado cerca de eso, es muy real.— dijo Kiki, molesta.

—¡Por eso digo que el alcalde es un completo tonto!— exclamó Nanefua.

—¡Abuela!— gritó Jenny, teniendo al hijo del alcalde a su lado.

—Lo siento, pero es la verdad.— dijo la anciana, viendo directamente a Buck, sintiendo algo de lástima por el chico—. A tu padre no le sale nada bien. Le ha dado mala reputación a Ciudad Playa, estamos perdidos. Iremos a la bancarrota por su causa.

Buck se veía pasmado, con la boca medio abierta. No perdió tiempo y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a las mujeres muy sorprendidas.

—Se fue sin pagar.— mencionó Kiki.

—¡Buck! ¡espérame!— gritó Jenny, apurándose en perseguir a su amigo.

.

En la casa de Steven, el niño había terminado de asearse, se dirigió hacia sus amigas gemas.

—¿Qué pasa?— les preguntó a las chicas.

—Dado a que tenemos una "infestación de humanos", como diría Peridot, nos veremos obligadas a cercar nuestro lado de la playa.— dijo Perla.

Garnet estaba sentada en el sofá, sin moverse ni decir nada. Amatista miraba por la ventana.

—Ehhh, creo que eso no será necesario.— dijo el cuarzo morado. Peridot se acercó a ella para observar también, seguida por Steven.

—¿Qué?— Perla se apresuró a ver por la ventana, comprobando que ya no había rastro alguno de turistas—. ¿Qué... pasó?

Su sorpresa fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Las gemas, incluido Steven, se miraron entre sí. Garnet hizo un gesto para indicarle a Perla que abriera la puerta.

—A... ¿alcalde Dewey?— se volvió a sorprender Perla al verlo en la entrada.

—Buenos días.— dijo, sintiéndose incomodo. Tosió para aclararse la garganta.— Está hecho, nadie volverá a molestar su templo nunca más.

Perla se exaltó por un momento, vio a sus lados para comprobar que efectivamente los turistas se habían marchado.

—Oh, wow. Gracias.— dijo ella, avergonzada—. Veo que me equivoqué respecto a usted.

—No se preocupe.— alzó la mano para silenciarla—. Ayer yo estaba... un poco estresado. No la traté debidamente.

—Oh, no, yo fui la que me comporté muy grosera.— se sonrojó de la pena—. En realidad no pienso nada de lo que dije. Lo siento.

—No importa.

Silencio...

—Oh, bueno. Gracias nuevamente.— dio unas risas nerviosas.

—Me alegra hacer las paces con usted, señorita Perla.— extendió la mano hacia ella, la gema lo miró, sin comprender.

—Ohmm... Igualmente.— confundida, estrechó su mano, después de eso sonrió y volvió a entrar a la casa.

El alcalde Dewey suspiró, sintiendo algo de alivio. Se alejó de la casa, volviendo a la ciudad.

La verdad es que estaba en problemas, estaba en serios problemas. Ahora todos los ciudadanos lo odiaban. El señor Fryman se acercó a él para reclamarle porque ahora su negocio quebraría, Kofi Pizza hizo lo mismo, incluso el señor Sonrisas, aunque parezca imposible, se veía algo enojado. Todos lo miraban con rechazo, había dejado en ridículo a Ciudad Playa ¿y todo por qué? ¿por qué arruinaría la reputación de su amada ciudad? ¿todo por una sola mujer?

Subió a su vehículo, desanimado, casi depresivo. En ese momento Buck llegó a él, parecía haber corrido mucho, tras de él venía su amiga Jenny, que parecía aún más cansada.

—Hijo, ¿qué pasa?— le preguntó, extrañándose por su actitud.

Buck tomó aire, Jenny lo miró con expectativa.

—Todo el mundo te odia.— fue lo que dijo, impactando al alcalde y a Jenny—. Pero vas a remediarlo.

Jenny dio una sonrisa torcida, sin entender nada de su amigo, pero igualmente se acercó a él, dándole la mano, esta vez él no la rechazó, lo cual hizo sonreír con seguridad a la muchacha.

Un estruendo se escuchó en la playa, un monstruo estaba atacando y las Crystal Gems se encontraban combatiéndolo. Los tres observaron, no tan sorprendidos ya que eso era usual en esa ciudad. Buck miró a su padre, éste a su vez observaba a Perla luchar. La gema miró a su dirección, dio una sonrisa y volvió al combate.

—Lo hiciste bien.— dijo Buck, apretando la mano de Jenny más fuerte que antes.

* * *

 _Lo había querido subir antes, pero no podía terminar de escribirlo por problemas que tuve con la computadora que me dejó inactiva por unas semanas (no pude hacer un fanfic de Halloween u_u), pero finalmente quedó._

 _¿Les gustó? Si es así siempre pueden pasar a mi perfil, tengo más historias que quizá les interesen. Nos leemos n_n_


End file.
